


We'll Be Friends Until The End (And I Promise You I'll Stay)

by Lalalaloo



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Death, Execution, Festivals, Fireworks, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, no respawn, permanent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaloo/pseuds/Lalalaloo
Summary: "We're friends, right Tommy?""Of course we are Big T"~"I'm sorry Tubbo."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	We'll Be Friends Until The End (And I Promise You I'll Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Me looking at everything currently going on with the Dream SMP: I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that.

_We'll Be Friends Until The End_

Two figures collapsed onto a bench, overlooking the steep cuesta, plants wrapped themselves around the fence surrounding the edge. 

Trees and wildlife appeared to have been bathed in molten gold in the light of the dying sun. 

They sat in silence for a short time, just enjoying the others company. 

"Alright so you know how we were originally on this server," Tubbo broke the silence, shifting his body around on the shared bench to face Tommy. 

"Yeah." he tilted his head, confused at where Tubbo was going with this. 

"I know, I know man." Tubbo continued on,   
"From the beginning it's been you and me, we've had our quarrels but overall its been a hell alot of fucking fun Tommy."

Tommy had to agree with his friend on that. Even with the wars and the fight for the discs, they had both had so much fun, pranking their fellow comrades and just goofing off in their own silly ways. 

"It's been great, it's been just so great." Tubbo smiled slightly at his friend before turning his back against his friend to grab something form his inventory. 

"And I have something for you which was actually one of the first things I valued on this server, much like your music discs to me."

Tubbo's face lit up once he found what he found what he was looking for, the smile stretching across his face grew even further, his eyes sparkling with pride. 

"Cause I thought I had lost it ages ago but I found it again today and," he dropped a puffer fish in the younger boys hands. 

"Consider it a token of good luck for the election.   
"I really hope this turns out for the better." 

Tommy slid across the bench to trap his dark haired friend in a hug, which the other eagerly returned. 

The stayed like that for a few moments before Tommy broke the hug, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he asked with a serious, calm voice. 

"Can I eat this?" 

" No!" Tubbo shouted slightly, which soon turned into laughter that Tommy soon joined in. 

And the crimson sky bleed into the darkness into the inky night over the two teens.

_~✩✭✩~_

_"Meaning that the coalition government of Schlatt and Swag2020 got 46 percent of the vote,"_

_~✩✭✩~_

Dream stood in the shadows of a huge oak tree, the shade greatly welcomed on this warm summer day. 

He was glad that Tubbo had accepted his request to meet him again. He'd finally be able to talk, to apologise, to him. For all the pain he caused him and his friends in their stupid war. 

Just as the sun had dipped over the horizon and stars started to shine over the world, Dream was tackled to the ground, a small pair of arms hugging the olders torso. 

They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, just clutching onto each other like the other could just disappear into the shadows of the night and become no more then a memory. 

After what seemed like a lifetime for the two brothers, they pulled apart, settling down on the grassy banks under the grand oak. 

Tubbo was the one that broke the silence first. 

"Why?" he asked in a small voice, "why did you attack L'manburg?" 

Dream averted his eyes from Tubbo's, his nails digging small half moons into his palms. 

Eventually he looked up, still avoiding Tubbo's eyes, whilst he spoke. 

"This is, was, my land. It was my own kingdom I guess you could say. Something I could call my own. I... I guess I was afraid of what could happen to the smp if I accepted, what could change. 

I never meant it to go so wrong. I never meant for you to get caught up in a war. I never meant for the dual with Tommy. It was after that I guess I realised that I never should have let it get this far. I'm,"

Dream paused for a moment before continuing in a small voice, so quiet it was nearly lost go the wind. 

"I'm so sorry Tubbo. I know I've done some unforgivable things, hell I nearly took your best friends life, but I really want to make it up to you. I'd like a second chance. To prove to you that I am the same Dream as before."

The two stayed still for a moment, just sitting under a tree in the silver light of the moon before Tubbo pulled his brother into a hug, not daring to let go. 

The elder was shocked at the sudden hug but swiftly returned it, resting his chin on top of the youngers hair, playing with the coffee coloured strands. 

It was peaceful. 

Familiar. 

It was like before. 

And for the fist time in a long time, Dream smiled. 

_~✩✭✩~_

_"I say if we can't have Manburg, no one, no one!_

_"Can have Manburg."_

_~✩✭✩~_

He was arranging flowers together into bouquets of various sizes when Dream came, sitting next to him quietly as he watched his younger brother work. 

Tubbo paid no mind to the sudden company, just continued to work on the decorations for the festivites, content to have someone with him, Dream watching the younger, eventually arranging a few flowers together after seeing how Tubbo threaded the flowers together with practiced ease. 

Eventually, the sun started to set and the last streaks of gold were fading from the sky being replaced by the inky indigo of the night that the two brothers said they're goodbyes, going back to their respective lands.

_~✩✭✩~_

_"My first decree as president of L'manburg, the emperor of this great country. Is to revoke the citizenship,"_

_"Of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit."_

_~✩✭✩~_

The festival was in full swing, people coming all across the dream smp lands for the festivities. 

Children were running from stall to stall, collecting prizes and sweets like it was their own private tournament, adults dancing around and friends being dunked by one another. 

In other words the festival was going great. 

Tubbo swayed from one foot to the other, his eyes drifting across the crowd, looking for his fair haired brother. 

He wanted to show Dream everything. 

He wanted to spend time with his brother where they didn't have to worry, where they could just relax and be brothers. 

Eventually, he was met with a familiar mask with the infamous smiley face crudely drawn onto the porcelain. 

The man's iconic green hoodie had been replaced, instead wearing a simple olive coloured turtleneck and black pants. 

"Hey bee." he leaned against one of the walls, trying to blend in with the walls shadows. 

"Dream!" Tubbo quickly grabbed the elders hand dragging him along the decorative path, "cmon I really wanna try the dunking tank with you." 

Dream grinned under the mask, his eyes glinting dangerously. 

"Oh you are on."

✭✩✭

"I can't believe you dunked me Tubbo, I thought we were friends." Dream flopped on a chair dramatically, damp locks falling over his masks eyes, giving him a brooding emo look from the 2000s.

Tubbo chuckled at his brothers antics.

_~✩✭✩~_

_"You know what happens to traitors, right Tubbo?"_

_~✩✭✩~_

Tubbo leaned against one of the walls of the box that he was trapped in. He felt so confused. 

"Wait Schlatt." he panicked slightly, 

Tubbo turned his eyes onto Techno, his gaze hopeful once again. 

Techno was on his side he wouldn't hurt him. Right? 

"I'm sorry Tubbo." Techno muttered quietly as he aimed for the young boys chest, "I'll make it as painless as possible."

He closed his eyes as he released the firework, not being able to bear the look of betrayal flash on the boy's face. 

Tubbo lit up in the L'manburg colours, his death so quick and painless but yet, so colourful. 

And the last thing Tubbo saw before Techno shot the fatal blow was the chrysanthemums used to decorate the podium, the sunset orange flowers soon painted in crimson and lit up with the fireworks used to cause pain to so many.

Shouts and screams of distress grew from the crowd, growing louder when the pig hybrid turned to the crowd, painting them and the floor the same scarlet that decorated the young boy with coffee coloured hair. 

_~✩✭✩~_

_"I'm sorry Big T"_

_The last words of a boy who decorated his festival in both flowers and blood._

~

_And a scream of a broken boy, with hair the colour of liquid gold, cradling his friend who was painted in his own red close to his chest._

_~✩✭✩~_

_(And I Promise You I'll Stay_ _)_

**Author's Note:**

> Me listening to Dreams speedrunning music whilst writing this: I am speedrunning the pain. 
> 
> And the flowers I used, chrysanthemums, are often used to symbolise death so Tubbo really did decorate his own funeral. 
> 
> Socials:  
> Instagram: Lalalaloo51  
> Tumblr: Lalalaloo56


End file.
